User blog:JordanLovesLizards/My OC: Pele Statham
Profile Name: Pele Statham Age: 28 Member of the Shadowland Defence Force Brother to Celeste Wielder of the Elemental Armour Considers himself a burger connoisseur Backstory Imagine a world where normal humans coexist with those with incredible powers. Powers that make everyone around them look insignificant in comparison. These beings are called Metas and they look like your everyday person who walk past you on the street. Most of society are accepting of the Metas, but instances of crime involving them began to increase and, as such, a task force of Metas was created to hunt down these superhuman criminals. Pele Statham was born to Mike and Lillian Statham as a being without superpowers, unlike his sister Celeste, who was born with the ability to manipulate and shape metal. One day, Celeste disappeared and Pele decided to go and hunt her down. This lead him to the nation of Shadowland, a country where crimes involving Metas were at an all-time high. Asking around for his sister, he was eventually ambushed by two Metas. Despite not having superpowers of his own, he managed to fight them off, outsmarting them into using their own powers against them. However, he took a massive blow which heavily injured him, leaving him lying in the streets. When he woke up, he found himself surrounded by people he didn't recognise, but the one person he did recognise was Celeste. Revealing that he had been found by the task force and his fight with the Metas was all over the news, the task force leader, Jocelyn Kelly, decided to train him to fight Metas. After some rigorous training, he was chosen to wield the ultimate Meta-fighting weapon, the Elemental Armour. Abilities and equipment Trained hand-to-hand fighter Skilled marksman The Elemental Armour, which has five different modes; Flame Mode (Allows him to launch fireballs, ignite the air in front of him and create large-scale explosions) Wave Mode (Allows him to create powerful jets of water, launch icicles and freeze opponents solid) Quake Mode (A mostly physical mode which allows him to punch the ground and create small tremors which knocks enemies off their feet) Wind Mode (Allows him to control the air around him. He can use this to create small tornadoes, blow enemies back and even take flight) Limit Mode (When Pele releases the limiter on his armour, his power increases tenfold at the risk of heavily damaging his body) Feats Can fight on par with Minako and Gareth in hand-to-hand combat. Created a shockwave powerful enough to blow the top off a building using Quake Mode. Survived a city destroying blast from Raoul. Prevented rogue spy Chameleon from committing genocide... by self-destructing his suit, which in turn destroyed the island they were fighting on. Defeated Raoul, Luke III, Destiny and Creator. Weaknesses Somewhat reckless while fighting. His suit can be overpowered by sufficient electricity. This is how he lost to Martin in a training match. Sacrificed his life to save his fellow task force members against Creator by self-destructing the armour. Lost to Martin, Brisk and Creator (in their first encounter). Category:Blog posts